THE EVIL QUEEN AND THE GOBLIN KING
by GabrielleRose88
Summary: Regina receives a message from her old friend the Goblin King asking for her help in removing a rival who has claimed kingship of the Underground. By freely giving her help, the former Evil Queen is thrown into a world of danger unlike any she has ever encountered. At the same time, she is forced to deal with the pain of lost love. Set post-Snow Queen and the Hoods' departure in S4


**CHAPTER ONE**

Regina Mills was NOT having a good morning. She had already been called out to assist the dwarfs with a cave-in down in the mines. Ever since the Snow Queen's ice wall had dissolved from around Storybrooke, the number of solvable-by-magic-only problems seemed to double overnight. Only the day before, Regina had had to whip up 60 potions for the Blue Fairy and her horde to used on those unfortunate enough to possess side effects from the Mirror of Shattered Sight. The effort had consumed Regina's entire supply of calendula and jasmine and she'd spent the next twelve hours brewing the potions. She'd barely gotten more than two hours of sleep before being called in earlier this morning to deal with the cave-in. Sometimes those damned dwarfs really got on her nerves! It was a pity that she could not just obliterate the whole lot of them every time they badgered her with the latest incident.

 _No_ , Regina told herself sternly as she attempted to relax her body in her comfortable mayoral swivel chair. _You forfeited that otherwise delightful privilege when you stopped being the Evil Queen and joined the Hero Team_. Nonetheless, she indulged in an amusing daydream of herself in full queenly regalia hurling fireballs at any individual unfortunate enough to annoy her. This daydream lasted only a few moments before Regina's mind lapsed into dulled exhaustion.

She had no regrets about renouncing her dark past. It certainly _was_ hard to exist and work alongside people she had once terrorized, but Regina was willing to do anything to retain the love of her 13-year-old son, Henry. And there was something about helping people that appealed to her. It was nice to have a person's appreciation and respect rather than his fear, even if the person in question sometimes made her want to gnash her teeth in exasperation. Not that Regina would ever tell anyone this. Snow White and her sometimes-unbearably optimistic husband would probably chirp about how these feelings meant that Regina was starting to think like a hero. Regina honestly considered herself more of an anti-villain than a hero.

Not that being a hero had done her much good. Just when she had begun to feel as though she might finally be truly happy, fate screwed her over again. Why did Marian have to come back and take Robin Hood and Roland away from her? It wasn't that Regina's happiness depended on them alone, just that she wanted to stop losing everyone she ever loved. First Daniel, now Robin. If she didn't have Henry, she would have given into despair long ago…

She was interrupted in her thoughts by the brisk sound of her office door opening and looked up to see three individuals approach her desk. There stood Snow White, her husband David, and their grown-up daughter Sheriff Emma Swan. Emma was also, ironically enough, Henry's birth mother. Right now, all three of the newcomers wore strained expressions. But before they could say anything, Regina spoke first.

"What is it this time?" she demanded sharply, not bothering to keep the irritation out of her voice as all thoughts of exhaustion fled from her mind. "If that glorified flying larvae has a hole in her tutu, she can damn well mend it herself!"

David frowned. "First of all, her name is Blue and- "

Snow cut off her husband with a sharp look before turning back to face Regina. "We were just chased down the main street by this strange owl who flung an orb-shaped thing at us once it trapped us in the back alley. When the orb hit the ground, it shattered, and _this_ appeared in its place."

At the word _this_ , Emma stepped forward and deposited something small and square on Regina's desk. But Regina's gaze remained on Snow. The former Evil Queen indulged in a brief eye-roll before saying edgily to the latter, "Bird calls are part of _your_ job description, dear, not mine." She was about to call an end to this ridiculous conversation when her gaze fell on the square object that now lay in the center of her desk.

"This was no ordinary owl," Snow went on, taking Regina's silence for opportunity to continue her story. "It seemed to _know_ what moves we were going to make before we- hey, are you okay?"

For the color had drained from Regina's face and she was looking at the small object as though she had seen a ghost. The thing in question was a small watercolor painting that she had done as a child. The painting featured a small pale grey owl in full flight alongside a black horse in mid-canter. A midnight blue background flanked the two animals, making it look like they were freely roaming through endless night. Attached to the bottom of the painting was a tightly-bound scroll with 'Regina' written across it in elegant spiderlike writing.

Regina reached down and detached the scroll from the painting. She started to open it, but felt irritation sweep over her again as Snow and David tried to see the contents. "Did I forfeit my rights to private mail when I joined Team Hero?" she demanded snappishly. The couple backed away from the desk, identical looks of shame on their faces. Regina felt inwardly grateful when Emma gently ushered her parents out of the office before following them. Just before she closed the door behind her, Emma threw Regina a "We'll talk about this later" look. Within a few moments, Regina had her entire office to herself.

Again, her eyes fell upon the painting and then upon the scroll. It couldn't be from _him_! What was he doing, contacting her after all these years? Especially since their last meeting had not gone so nicely…

With a sigh, Regina unrolled the scroll to read the message within:

 **My Dearest Regina,**

 **In all the Realms, you are probably the closest thing I have to a friend. It is both as a friend and a fellow Monarch that I urgently request your help. In the last three decades since we saw one another, I have been overthrown by a rival who has since claimed my title of Goblin King. Although this usurper has taken possession of my throne and my subjects, he cannot wield the power of the Labyrinth itself while I live. Although I would dearly love nothing better than to reclaim that which has been taken from me, I cannot do it alone. The object I have enclosed within this scroll will lead you to me. You know how to use it.**

 **Jareth, Lupites Regem**

Regina heard a _click_ and looked down to see a small crystal orb fall out of the scroll's bottom roll. For a moment she wondered how she had not noticed it before, but that was the Goblin King all over. He was very adept at concealing magical items within ordinary-looking vessels.

Regina's hand was almost around the orb when she checked her actions. No matter how much help Jareth might require, she (Regina) had an obligation to ensure Henry's welfare and safety before she charged into a likely dangerous situation. She instantly picked up her cellphone and texted Emma.

 _RM: I need you to look after Henry for the next 24 hours or more._

 _ES:_ _Why? What's going on?_

 _RM: I'm helping an old friend who lives outside of town._

 _ES: Can't you be more specific?_

 _RM: No._

 _ES: If it's got anything to do with that crazy owl, FORGET IT. You need to get some sleep._

 _RM: Can you watch Henry or not?_

 _ES: Yeah, but that's not the point!_

At this, Regina turned off her cell phone and deposited it in her jacket pocket. She was not in the mood to engage in a texting battle with Emma. She needed time, she needed space away from all the turmoil that had occurred during the past few weeks. And what better way to get her focus back than by helping someone else in need? That's what the Heroes were always preaching, anyway.

Regina wasted no more time. A small voice in the back of her mind told her that what she was about to do was stupid and irresponsible, but for once she did not care. If she did not do something soon, she would go mad. And besides, it would do Henry good for a few days to not have to deal with her issues alongside his growing teenage insecurities. Regina picked up the crystal and said very firmly, "I wish to be taken to Jareth, exiled Goblin King."

The last thing she remembered was a bright blinding light filling the room before her vision faded into darkness.


End file.
